Creature in ponyville
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When fighting a worm that travels space and time, The Creature is sent to Ponyville. Will he befriend the mane six? Or will they try and destroy him? P.s, not a legit brony...Plus it isn't known where in the show the story will take place yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Creature in ponyville**

 **I wanted to make this for a friend, I don't know how this will turn out though. I don't own My little pony:friendship is magic, Lauran Faust does, I think. I only own my characters.**

 **P.S. I don't know exactly where the story will take place for MLP, I'll think of it when I get there.**

 **CH. 1**

I have to keep hitting this thing, it won't go down unless I try. I have been hunting down these space-time worms for weeks now, and now I am down to just this one tough worm. The name is Middle Willox Creature, I am a weapon for hire who has been through over fifty degrees of Hell. I have been recently hired to kill a few worms that can traverse space and time. It took me some time, but I was able get the twenty-one out of the twenty-two worms that I was hired to kill. If you are wondering what a "weapon for hire" is, basiclly a person born with a weapon working as a mercenary. Anyway a few weeks ago, a client who comes by almost monthly, came back to me with a new problem; an infestasion of space-time worms. I took the job, obviously, for a greater amount of cash than usual; $31,420,000. I continuasly slashed and stabbed the last of the worms until something happened, the worm opened up another hole. Space-time worms have the ability to transverse time and space, hence their name, and with the ability, they are able to go to other worlds and realities. I looked through the hole that was up ahead and saw that it was in the air somewhere. I braced myself for impact and felt the huge dimensional barrier break, we were in another world. "We got to kill this thing NOW Creature!" M.A.X said in his pissy tone. "Ok ok, we got this, _right_ Webster?" I said to my friends. "Right Creature, we got this." My spider friend said. At that time, a gaint blast of energy came from my fist, blasting a huge hole in the worm. "Tough, are you BIG GUY?!" I yelled, grabbing a sword from my back. "Webster, we're going home." When I stabbed the worm with the sword, he managed to knock me off. Webster and I were able to turn on our boosters before we hit the ground. When we looked up, we saw that the worm went through another hole. "Scratch that, we will go home later." I said. I looked around to see if the worm would come back again, but saw a lot of trees. " _Way_ later." When we landed, the worm came back and smashed us through some trees. "Webster, stablizers NOW!" I yelled. "Okay, in a few feet, throw your feet behind us." I saw a tree that was staible and I immediatly did what Webster instructed. I saw the worm comming straight at us and I jumped straight into its mouth. "Webster, find that sword." Webster than pulled up a diagram of the worm and showed the location of us and the sword. The worm used some holes to bring some fire balls our way, but due to me and Webter's fast thinking, we dodged them quickly. I saw the sword peeking out in the skin, I grabbed and yanked on the tip of the blade, sending more pain to the worm. "Okay Webster, Omega beam Alpha." I said, pointing my left palm upward. A single red lazer came out of the robotic palm, hitting and killing the worm. I heard a strange sound coming from the other end of the worm. I looked and saw a weird bile coming straight for us. We went at top speed, but wasn't able to out fly the bile. Next thing I knew, Webster turned into his backpack form and used me as a sheild. I felt that we were thrown into a LOT of trees. Last thing I knew, I hit something solid, like a huge amount of rocks, and saw a few animals closing in on me. "SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Webster yelled...I think...

 **So, that was chapter one. review and shit, I think discord will appear in this fanfic, but if he doesn't, he will in another mlp fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2 The hospital visit

**Ch. 2**

I woke up in a hospital, with bandages around my chest and head...which began to hurt like major hell. I gasped when I felt the pain coming from my back. "Don't move so much sir, it'll only increase your damages." Someone said from behind some curtains. "Who said that?" I asked, moving the curtains. "The name is Celestia, I am the ruler of this land." A huge unicorn/pegasus half-breed with a tiara came into my line of sight. "I was expecting a nurse, not a talking animal." I said coldly. "What does that make your friend than?" Celestia replied with a harsh tone.

"My friend?" I asked, than it occured to me who she was referred to. "WEBSTER! WHERE IS HE?!" She chuckled at the outburst and smiled. "He said that you cared dearly about your friends, don't worry about him. _I_ am the one you need to be worried about." I eyed her up and down, she didn't _look_ threating, but I _have_ been wrong before. "Who are you?" She asked in a stern tone. "Shouldn't the ruler tell who she truely is and what she rules in before asking about names?" I enquired. Her eye twitched a little, like she was pissed off by it. "Like I said, my name is 'princess Celestia.' You are in Equestia, the land in which I govern with my younger sister Luna."

I rubbed my chin, I would be freaking out if I ended up here years ago, but this is what I'm use to. "Okay Celestia, you got my attention. The name is 'Middle Willox Creature,' I am the ruler of a land myself, the underworld. I came here with my friend unwillingly while completing a mission, I was hired to complete. If you would allow Webster to come in here, I'll be more than happy to get out of your hair, or fur." Celestia than looked behind the curtans and whispered something to someone. When her attention went back to me, she stepped closer to me. "If you are willing to leave, you need to prove you aren't a threat to my ponies." I stared at her, perpluxed. "Ponies? As in children, people, pets, or something else?" Celestia laughed, and stopped only inches infront of the bed.

"What do you call _your_ populace in _your_ world?" I cracked my neck, only to get a jolt of pain when I did so. "We call a single human, a 'person,' a group of humans would be called 'people.'" Celestia smiled, I felt a small amount of magic coming from the curtains, like there was a small person or being levetating something. "We call what you call a 'person' and 'people' just 'ponies' or whatever race or species that being is. I hope you know the terms of what ponies and other horses go through during their lifespans _right_?" I made a "kinda" gester to Celestia, still trying to be friendly. "Now, I would allow you talk to your friends in a bit, but first, I want to test to see if you _are_ a threat." I was about to ask what she meant when her horn begane light up with a white aura, I felt magic resiniting from it.

 **I apoligize if I fuck up the name of the place the show is in, never fucking saw it in writing. I have a friend who'll help me with that. Plus,there will be a semi-good fight scene in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 king vs princesses

**Ch. 3**

A ball of light came from her horn, I quickly deflected away from me. "What in the name of my FATHER?!" I yelled, but she immediatly summoned another ball. I was able to deflecte it again, but it sorta senged my hand when I touched it. I noticed there was a hole in the wall and than Webster came in with the magic book we kept. "Creature, page forty one." He said. I quickly went to the page and used the healing spell. I felt a new serge of energy through me, and I knew that I was ready for this fight. "Celestia, why would you attack an injured person?" I asked, getting up. "I need to know how well you _truely_ are." I jumped through the hole in the wall and quickly used a spell to keep me in the air. "Get back here Creature, I want some fun from you." I turned around and gave her a "Come at me bro" gesture. She smiled and took to the air, ready for a fight. I felt a lot of souls below, all of which were animal. It looks like this world isn't populated by humans than. I sent a ball of lightning at Celestia, which she quickly avoided. I was surprised at her speed and talent in the air, but it wouldn't be enough for me. I immediatly launched a few more lightning balls, when the first one exploded, the rest exploded in a chain reaction. The lightning caught Celestia by surprise, and she was immediatly zapped by the lightning trap. "Good one Creature, you must be a strong fighter where you come from." She said, regaining her flight balance. "Thanks, I've practiced with a surpreme sorrceror." She flew past me and there was a blast of light coming towards me in the same direction Celestia was at. "I saw that attack before Celestia, by a half demon, so don't think that I wouldn't see through some of them." She smiled while I jumped out of the way of the attack. When she turned around, I used another spell to get close to her. Celestia looked surprised when she saw that I was right behind her. "Let's take this out of town, princess." With that, I took her by one of her fore legs and threw her towards the forest. When I saw her land on the ground, I teleported near the dust and waited for her next move. After a moment, I felt a strong sense of magic building up and saw that it finally launched towards me. I punched the large ball of magic, but it was stronger than the ones in town. "Were you saving this one up or something?" I joked. I than heard some noise from behind me and saw six ponies behind me. There was a pink pony with out of control puffy pink hair, an orange pony with a cowboy hat and yellow hair, a cyan pegasus with rainbow hair, a yellow pegasus with pink hair, a white unicorn with bluish hair, and a purplish unicorn with dark blue hair and a pinkish hilight. I kicked the ball of magic towards the sky, which promptly exploded. "PRINCESS CELESTIA!" The purple one yelled. "Don't hurt them Creature, please don't." I looked back at Celestia, who looked a little hurt. I cracked a crink in my neck and cracked my knuckles. "I wouldn't, if they don't attack me." "SISTER!" I looked up and saw a dark blue hybrid thing, like Celestia. She had a night sky-like hair and looked younger than Celestia. "I take it that _you_ are Luna." She than nodded, and stood infront of Celestia in a defensive position. "Don't attack him, my dear sister. This isn't your fight." Celestia begged. "He attacked you, hurt you, I can't let him hurt anypony else." Than a huge black ball came out of nowhere above Luna and it was aimed towards me. "I hope that this stoppes you." I stood there, ready to take such a strong hit, for it would hit the six ponies if I didn't. When it was close enough to me, I grabbed it and absorbed the ball. "What? He isn't even flinching?" Luna asked in confusment. "I will not allow a misfire hurt innocent civilians, not again." With that, I was absorbed into the ball of light. "He isn't so tough." Luna said. "I, MIDDLE WILLOX CREATURE, UNDERSTANDS AND ACCEPTS THE CHARGES! I ORDER TIME TO STOP!"

 **Now that was...eventfull, I really didn't think of a legit fight, but I had to think of SOMETHING! Well, my friend might be home over the labor day weekend, might. I could have help from him, since he is a brony.**


	4. Chapter 4 the alliance

**Ch. 4**

I looked around Equestia, it's all I _could_ do for the next few "hours." This...isn't like Earth...well it is _like_ Earth, well, _my_ Earth. I checked around, this place seems nice enough, but what I've learned from appearances...I walked back to where I remembered the worm was, it wasn't there...Either it is still alive somehow, it disentigrated, or someone took it. There goes my payment and a chance out of getting kicked out of a good place again. I walked back to the place where I was fighting Luna and Celestia, that attack blew half of my hand off. It wouldn't be the first time an appendage was blown off due to an attack...but damn does it hurt...I sighed, knowing I have to resume this petty fight. I weighed my options, I know that running away from fights in another world sometimes comes back to bite me in the ass. So I went back to the magical ball and got ready to do what I have to. "I demand time to flow the way it should." The flow of time came back and the ball of magic continued its way of direction. "What?" Celestia said, looking up. I stopped the ball of magic with my only remaining hand, and used my magic to see a strong enough knock back spell. The devil lazer spell, perfect for this situation. I turned around and mustered up enough of my might to use the spell, but the pain and the strenght of the ball was to much, I couldn't use the spell. I decided that the only way to stop this spell was the Crimson Dragon...so I used my memories of all the pain I was given throughout my time, from the break in at my old house, to now. I remebered all the hate and sorrow I felt, and it all came back to me. My bitter memories summoned the Crimson Dragon and I felt it near. "What in the name of Celestia is _that_ thing?" I heard one of the ponies yell. In a flash, I felt the Crimson Dragon's strength. I lifted the magical ball and used the Dragon's intense strength to destroy it. I looked down at the two princesses, and sighed. " **Listen, both of you, I will not kill you two. But know this, I will have no choice to, if you continue to fight me. So please, don't fight.** " The Crimson Dragon than vanished, and I fell to the ground. I walked to Luna and stopped in front of her. We stared at each other and nodded after a while. Luna stood aside and I walked over to Celestia. After a while I finally spoke. "Even though I was defensless, you attacked me. Now that the table is turned, give me one _good_ reason to spare you." She looked around, thinking of what to say and how to word it. "I...wanted to see if you were dangerous enough to destroy my kingdom, and kill everypony in Equestrea. I don't care what you do to me, but please, spare my ponies." She was telling the truth, I looked at my shadow, and he gave me a nod. I looked at Celestia and bent down, placing a hand on her horn. "I don't kill those who aren't a threat, nor those who had wrongened me in any way." I began to heal her, while doing so, I heard Luna sigh in relieve. "I'm sorry for beating you up so badly, didn't really mean to use that amount of strength." Celestia smiled at me while she got up, finally getting her strength back. "I was just being precausios, I hope you understand." I nodded, I know how she feels. "I'm glad you feel the same way with the princess!" Screeched the pink pony. Why does she look and sound familiar? "Pinkie pie, don't rush over to somepony so quickly if you don't know if he or she is harmless or not!" The purple one said. "Don't worry Twilight, he is only harmless if he finds a reason to be so." M.A.X said... _HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT M.A.X!_ "M.A.X! I forgot about you." I said, running over to the one called Twilight. I quickly grabbed M.A.X from Twilight and put him back on my ear. "What is M.A.X exactly?" Twilight asked, cocking her head. "He is a small super-computer." Twilight cooed and stepped forward. "Does M.A.X stand for something? And if it does, what for?" I smiled, she seems to be a nerd...I am way to use to nerds. "When it comes to M.A.X here, it stands for 'Maximum Analization eXaminare.' I use this little guy to examine beings, bring up data and info on places and people, and is a huge help to me on my adventures." The white unicorn stepped forward and narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't seem that fashionable though darling." and I groaned at her. I felt a reminder of another person who said "Darling" to me...and she is probably married to the Doctor. "I am not a fan of the word 'darling,' the last person who said it in front of me was kind of out there." I said. "Because of that 'Love song' woman? She is a weird lady Creature." I looked at M.A.X with an angry look. "Love song? That is a funny name, is she funny?" Pinkie asked. "Sorta...I don't really know...She is highly odd actually." Pinkie wouldn't stop bouncing around, she reminds me of a certain couple of friends of mine. I looked around and saw that webster was finaly here. "Took you long enough, spider-boy." I joked, placing my hands behind my back. "I didn't want to destroy the town, well, not as much as _you_ two did." I jerked my head to the side and scoffed a little. "There is only a hole in a hospital, that the princess made." I told him. "That _you_ deflected." Celestia pointed out.

 **OOOHHHH, some old history left unburied. If you're wondering, Middle Creature was a victim of a break in when he was 5, his machine gun was created and he was kinda scarred from the event.**


	5. Chapter 5 Intrudictions

**Ch. 5**

We ended up walking back in town, the princesses took the lead while the six ponies followed, with me and Webster close behind. The inhabitants of the small town were unicorns, pegasi, and normal ponies, which all kneeled down to the princesses. Webster and I got questioning glances and some of the inhabatants locked themselves in their homes when we walked by. We can't be _that_ scary, can we? "Celestia, what is the name of this town?" I asked, walking up to her. "This town is called 'Ponyville,' it is where my six students here life and work in."

"Don't worry about the glances sugar cubes, we were just as scared at this one zebra named 'Zecoria,' we thought that she was an evil pony until my sister cleared it up." The orange pony said with a southern accent. I turned my head to her and nodded. "That is reassuring." "Where did you say you were from?" Twilight asked. I stopped to allow the six ponies to catch up with me. "I didn't say where I was, since you asked, Twilight is it?" Twilight nodded at my question. "I come from a place called 'Earth', Earth generaly doesn't have talking animals, unless they are geneticly modified." I looked up and saw some pegasi moving some clouds around, some were even talking amongst themelves.

"Why are the pegasi moving the clouds?" The cyan blue pegasus flew up to my face and had a serious face on her. "Pegasi manage the weather in Equestian. I take it that you don't have pegasi on Earth." I nodded, and than walked around her. "No unicorns either, well, not that I know of." "So who manages the weather than?" The yellow pegasus asked timidly. "The weather isn't controlled by anyone or anything. The weather is just in control of itself." Webster said, walking up to us. "Is there any magic on Earth?" Twilight asked. "Somewhat, certain beings have and use magic, others can't." Webster replied. "What's your names?" I asked, messing around with M.A.X. "The name's 'Rainbow Dash,' and I'm the fastest in all of Equestia!" The cyan pegasus said with excessive force. "My name is Rarity, I am honored to be your aquintance." The white unicorn said. "I'm Pinkamina Daine Pie, but you could call me 'Pinkie Pie.'" Pinkie said with her energetice tone. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, I am one of the Princesses students." Twilight said. "I'm Apple-Jack, I live just outside of town." The orange one said.

"And I'm Fluttershy." I turned around to the yellow pegasus, who was being sheepish. "What was that little one?" I asked her. "I'm Fluttershy." I stopped in front of her and leaned in on her to hear her better. "I'm sorry, but what did you saw?" The yellow pegasus backed up and looked like she was going to implode. She began to say her name even more silently, almost inaudibly. "This is Fluttershy, she is very shy to new comers." Twilight said, turning around. "I see, like an old friend that I know."

"So Creature, is there anypony who you go to for your fashion?" Rarity asked. "No, I was able to create this uniform." Next thing we knew, barking came from Webster, which made us turn to him. "Oh yeah, the Magician, I forgot about him." Webster said, transforming into his backpack form. The Tarot monster known as the Maxician jumped out of Webster and landed in front of Rarity. "Oh, how adorable!" Fluttershy said, walking up to it. "It is an adorable puppy, where did you get this little guy?" Well, that's one way to get someone talking. "It's just someone who I have to keep an eye on for a while." I said, picking him up. "How old is the little guy?" I looked at the Magician and thought about it. "I don't really know acually." "We're almost at the library, can you ponies hurry up?" Rainbow Dash demanded. "Last time we were in a library, it wasn't great." Webster said. Twilight looked at us and raised an eyebrow, so I raised a hand. "Long story Twilight."

We ended up walking to a huged tree in ponyville, which was a library. "How come the library is in a tree?" M.A.X asked. "We don't know acually, it was always like that." Twilight said, opening the door. "Creature, we can't stay long, we have to get the worm rider." Webster whispered, leaning close to me. "I know Webster, we'll just need to spike that conversation up with these guys." "SPIKE WE'RE BACK!" Twilight yelled. I swear, where have I heard these names before? "Creature, can we talk to you and Webster in private?" Celestia asked, turning to me and Webster. We nodded and walked with the princesses around a corner. "Listen, I didn't want to bring this up among the others, but we need to talk to you two privatly." Luna said, almost sternly. "The attention you two got when you two were in the Ever-free forest."

"That is the name of that forest?" I asked, almost laughing. "Yes, and the both of you crashing through town and smashing into a well was far from enough for us to come and see what the problem was." "So, Creature, why were you guys in the forest?" I looked at Luna and Celestia, they remind me of the Moon and the Sun, well it doesn't hurt to go along and ask my own questions. "We were doing our jobs, the forest was just a place we got to when we finished it." Webster looked like he was reminded of something and turned to me. "I forgot, we need to get the worm rider, the worm we blasted shriveled up. The worm rider broke a LOT of laws." I forgot, we need to get the worm rider as well. The wrom rider is the only one who can control the worms, we were hired to bring him down as well. Knowing him, he would make his next move only when he would get a worm or somehow be able to talk to someone back home. "We need to get back to that forest, there is some...unfinished business back there." Celestia cleared her throat and stepped forward. "About that, we need to know what business you have that causes you to unintentially destroy certain structures." I looked at the six ponies in the library and sighed. "I am a weapon for hire, Webster and M.A.X are my co-workers." "I was afraid of that." Celestia said. "What do you mean?" "We had trouble with weapons for hire a little over a tousand years ago." "They tried to assassinate the rulers of this world but was beaten by us with a slim chance." Luna continued. "Seeing that you are not like those guys, we wanted to tell you that we would want to teach our students something about those who are like you." "'Like us?' What are you implyin' you two?" I asked. "Nothing negative I assure you. Those ponies over there need to learn about extra-deminsional beings and how other worlds work." Celestia said with a smile. Webster thought about it while M.A.X humed in agreement, I sighed, knowing that I will have no choice in the matter. "Fine, we'll help. But we will have to find the worm rider in few hours. Knowing him, he'll do something at that time." I said, pointing up a finger.

"So what is your first question ponies?" I asked, sitting down. "Okay, how is it that you survived a massive blow to the head with a well?" The small dragon asked. "I survived due to the fact that I have a hard head kid." I replied. "How is it that you aren't freaking out about the fact that you are in a different world and seeing things that you probably wouldn't normally see in your world?" Twilight asked. I chuckled alittle, and looked at Webster. "Well, I have seen _many_ things, like the little dragon there, I have seen a purple dragon who had to help his people who were in crystal at one point. So I am not that phased by talking animals." "ANIMALS?!" The ponies yelled. "Calm down, my world normally doesn't HAVE talking ponies, unicorns, or pegasi in it." Some of them looked a little hurt by this, but it was cut short when Pinkie spoke up. "Are there cupcakes where you come from?" That's when it hit me; bright colored animals, talking ponies, a talking dragon, and a few of them looked familiar. I'm in that one kids show, just splended. Before Fluttershy could ask a question, the door to the library busted open and a trio of fillies came into the door. "CUTIE MARK CUSADERS INVESTIGATION!" They yelled in unison.

"A trio of adventurous kids, where have we heard _that_ Webster?" I asked. "You were right Scootaloo, they came here." The Unicorn kid said, galloping to me and Webster. "Of course Sweetie Bell, my hunchies are never wrong." Scootaloo said, smiling. "You sure about that Scootaloo?" The other one asked, walking with Scootaloo. "Name _one_ time that my hunchies were wrong!" Scootaloo said, stopping right in front of me. "Like that time you said that it would have been a good idea to use Zecoria's potions, which caused you to have the cutie pox." Sweetie Bell said, turning to Scootaloo. "As much as I'd like to see a good fight, if you guys don't have business here, I'd advise you children to leave immediatly." I said in a strict tone. "Who _are_ you kids anyway?" "Sir, the correct term is fillies, and we are the Cutie mark cusaders." Sweetie Bell said, motioning to her friends. "We are a group of ponies who help other ponies in getting their cutie marks." I looked at the others, I eventually noticed that there was small marks on the ponies flanks. When I looked at the flanks of the trio, they didn't have any. "Listen sugar cube, I think ya'll better leave this to us." Apple Jack said, looking at the fillies. The Cusaders gave out a collective groan, and pledded to stay.

These kids reminded me of a few kids I know, and they looked a little adorable, so I gave in to their pleads. "All right, you three could stay." I said, keeping myself from hugging them to death. They cheered, while some of the older ponies gave me confusing glares. "Why would you change your mind so quickly?" Rarity asked, walking up to me. "I have a soft spot for the wee ones." I said, in a pirate accent. "We want to know who you are and what you were doing in the ever-free forest mister." Sweetie Bell said, giving me the classic puppy dog eyes. "I am Middle Williox Creature, Weapon for hire, King of the Underworld, uncle, adventurer, fighter, and king of the titans." I said, striking a hero's pose. "You sure aah full of yourself aren't ya?" Apple bloom asked, snickering. "You bet your flank I am." I blerted, still in the pose. Pinkie started laughing hysterically, than the laughter began to fall apon the others. "What are you exactly?" Apple bloom asked. "A human, a demi-god, a mutant, and a gunslinger." I said. "What is a human?" Twilight asked, tilting her head. "Imagine a monkey, but evolved." I replied, looking at her. We all heard an _eeep_ coming from Fluttershy, causing everyone to look at her. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked, walking up to her. "It's the Magician, he has a lizard's tail." She said, backing away from the Magician. "Oh, I forgot, the Magician isn't a real dog. He is a Tarot-" "Tarot Monster!" Luna and Celestia said, looking shocked. "Wait, you two know of Tarot Monsters and _did_ reconize one of them?" I asked, pointing at the both of them. "We heard of the Tarot Monsters yes, but never realy saw one." Celestia said. "I saw Tarot monsters, I had to stop them from killing each other once." I said, sternly. "Is it true that where they come from, that the moon and sun are basicaly Tarot Monsters as well?" Luna asked, staring straight at the Magician. "Yes, but they are basicaly trying to keep their form of the world alive by rotating around it." I said. "But one day, the Sun wanted to wage war on the Moon because he wanted to have an twenty-four seven day cycle." "Like a reverse us." Luna said, lowering her head in saddness. "What do you mean?" Webster asked, picking up Magician. "A thousand years ago, I fought Celestia to have a never ending night, but I was banished to the moon for a thousand years." Luna replied, gaining me and Webster's sympathy.

"Do you have any sibilings?" Twilight asked, laying down. "Yes, two brothers." I replied, sitting down. "What are their names?" Rainbow dash said, flying around. "My oldest brother is named 'Elder T. Creature,' my younger brother is named 'Younger N. Creature.'" I said, remembering my brothers. "Do any of you girls have any siblings?" I asked, looking at each one. Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Rarity, the two princesses, Twilight, and Pinkie nodded. "What are their names?" I asked. "Well, Sweetie Bell is Rarity's sister, the princesses are sisters, Twilight's older brother is a gaurd in the Princess' castle." Fluttershy said. "Apple Bloom and Apple Jack are sisters, they both have an older brother named 'Big Macentach,' Pinkies sisters are in a rock farm." Rainbow Dash continued. "Rock...farm?" I asked, wondering what that is. "Basicaly rock country, sad thing is, rock country is a few years behind." Pinkie said, bouncing around. "So, cusaders, after I'm done, would you guys like to be companions on a couple of adventures?" I asked, leaning in on them. "Sure, we could even get our cutie marks if we tag along." Scootaloo said without hesitation. "Good, but we need to go to the Every-free forest, there is some...loose ends...that we need to fix." I said happily. Webster gave me an angry look, the type of look that told me that he didn't like that I am allowing a couple of kids to tag along with us.

 **A/N:Yeah, even though I haven't watched the entire show, I only started out a few months ago in watching it, I know some of the MLP mythos. I hope you catch the refrence at the end.**


	6. Chapter 6 Worm-rider vs the gang

**Ch. 5**

We stood on the borders of the Ever-free forest, side by side. "Okay, the worm-rider is in there, some where." I said, looking at the ponies. "What is this pony's appearance?" Celestia asked, turning her head to me. "He is sorta small, funny looking and he has a goofy as f..heck hat." I replied. "Before I forget, the worm turned into mush before you woke up." M.A.X said. "Webster has the evidence of it and has it taken care of, thank you." I laughed, shaking my head. "Come on you guys, we have to find this little punk before he causes trouble." I said, beganing to walk and motioning the others to come along. "Alright, but are ya sure that we could bring the fillies in the forest?" Apple Jack asked, looking at the kids. "Yeah, I tagged along with a guy named the 'Doctor' a long time back. That guy could travel space and time." I said, looking around. "Don't worry sis, we only wanna help." Apple Bloom said, catching up with us. "So Creature, how is it that you are able to understand the Equstian language without being from here?" Twilight asked. "For one, I have been working with a guy who has a ship that can translate any language. For two, I have the ability to translate languages due to the devil side of me. Plus for the third thing, I have no idea acually." I said, checking the enviroument.

"Where _is_ that little runt?" M.A.X asked in an angered tone. "He'll be somewhere around the last worm, he always stay close his worms." I said, looking at the stinking carcuss of the space-time worm. I than heard some whispering coming from the top of trees, when I looked up, I saw that there were some beings in the top of the trees. "Hey, Celestia, what inhabits this forest?" I asked, leaning to Celestia. "A lot of different races, some aren't a threat, don't worry, we're safe." Celestia said, walking up to me. When I checked my machine gun, I accidentaly shot a single bullet into the air. Everyone jumped, but what surprised me was that the worm-rider fell straight out of the sky. "Hey, that was easy." Rainbow Dash said. I looked at her and smiled. "Listen Dashie my girl, me and Pinkie are the funny ones." I said, stomping on the worm-rider before he crowled away. When I turned around to the worm-rider, I heard a distant sound of music. "Worm-rider, you are now under arrest for the illegal use of space-time worms, tresspasing, assaulting a member of the extra-dimensional assembly and resissting arrest." I said, looking down at him. That is when I heard the music is getting very loud. The worm-rider than pushed away and got to a safe distance before turning around. "Fools! How _**dare**_ you try to make a slave out of _**ME**_ , the worm-rider of the south-counter squadriant." He said, putting a fist up. "Scum and destroyer of the Parro nation. How _easy_ it was, to imploy the small race, from your already breaking race." We looked at each other, shrugging at what he was talking about. "It is the new era, the era of a new destructive race. For this day, you'll see the end of Hell's best weapon." That was when a drum beat was heard and new forms of worms came out of the trees in tune to the beat. With each monster, the nine ponies looked a little terrified. There were monsters and insects coming out of nowhere, and when they circled around, I noticed that we were outmatch about fifteen to one. When they attacked, we defended ourselves. What surprised me is the fact that the worm-rider started to sing, which sounded like gwar's techno destructo.

 **Worm-rider:** I have demon and insect blood going in my vains, I have hit lists on me in seven states. I'm the worms' destructive rider.

 **Rider and monsters:** Worms' destructive rider!

 **Rider:** I have so much pain in my cot, and fear causing me to almost _**rot**_.

Everyone fought as much as each could, even defending each other when they get attacked.

 **Rider:** I will rise, I will rise, I WILL RISE!

Every time a new monster came up beside him, ready to fight.

 **Rider:** You can't, beat me, you woun't, fight me, you can't, kill me, you woun't, stop me, you woun't, shoot me.

Creature than grabbed Rider by the collar and started to head but him.

 **Rider:** You can't, chain me, whip me, kick me, stomp me, shot me, burn me! You just make me-

 **Creature:** LUUUNNNA

Creature threw Rider in the air and Luna blasted him back down. Rider got back up with a huge bug that had a sword-like nose.

 **Rider:** I came to this place, with my worms. To concur the weak and world. I'm the dangerous worm rider!

 **Rider and bugs:** Dangerous worm rider!

 **Rider:** No being is made to suffer!

*jeers*

 **Rider:** We must take our pain on to another!

 ***** Cheers *****

 **Rider:** Now that the cycle is coming full circle!

Everyone continued fighting the bugs and demons, almost on the verge of losing but wouldn't give up.

 **Rider:** I planned on having a rance right on the sun, but than thought "Fuck no, I'm having to much fun."

Demons known as "Beat-its" came up and rushed towards the fight.

 **Rider:** I will, fight you, with king, and queen. You will, go down, like moose, fundo. Have some, danger.

Than Creature and Celestia bounced back from being knocked down and slowly walked towards Rider, with him blasting lazers at them.

 **Rider:** Eat it, fight it. Shoot it, lose it, slow down. I will make you-

Celestia teleported towards Rider and kicked him to Creature.

 **Rider:** No worm is put on any planet to _nibble!_

*jeers*

 **Rider:** My people needs to be put on _top_

*Cheers*

 **Rider:** So I could feed them the greatest of RUNTS!

Creature than punched his way towards Rider, thinking of what to do to him.

 **Rider:** You can't, Fight me. You won't, poke ME! I will, march on, like a, tuna, MELTDOWN! I will, stay up, and win. You are, weakened, like a, child. Go down, and live.

Everyone was backed up into a corner, trying to get out of the way.

 **Rider:** Beat 'em, stomp 'em, kick 'em, shoot 'em. PIG OUT! I WILL MAKE YOU-

 **Creature:** SILENT!

Creature grinned and punched him into the air.

 **Rider:** We were never put on the Earth to _suffer._

*noo*

 **Creature:** We have to pass the pain onto the guilty.

 **Main 6:** So that juistice can be made for the victim.

 **Rider:** You won't, win this. You can't, stop me. I will, live on, with worms, stronger. I will, best you.

 **Creature:** I can, stop you, for all, and win. You will, stay still. These guys, will win.

 **Rider:** I, will win. I, will win! I, WILL WIN! I, WILL WIIINN!

Rider than sent a wave of spiders at Creature and jumped on a stage made out of bugs.

 **Rider:** We wern't put on this earth to _NIBBLE!_

*jeers*

 **Rider:** We are just as great as the _Eagel!_

*Cheers*

 **Rider:** But we can only live in _DIRT!_

Creature, the mane six, the cmc, and the princesses jumped on the "stage." The mane six used the elements of harmony while Creature distracted the rider.

 **Creature:** You won't, escape! We will, win this!

 **Luna & Celestia:** We will, stop you. Justice, will win! If we, could, stop you, we will, find it.

Rider than jumped in the air and brought out a ball that could do who know what.

 **Rider & creature:** You only make mmee-

 **Everyone:** STRONGER!

The Main 6 and Creature blasted Rider before he could send out a dangerous blast of energy.

"Well, that was easy, normally he uses the dangerous blast of energy." I said, dusting myself off. "You guys okay?" Everyone nodded weakly, I knew that something wasn't right, the bugs were leaving. But I heard a name being chanted; Manna...he brought his bastard son.

 **Yeah, I thought of this as weird, but I knew that this would be funny. The next chapter is another GWAR song parody. P.s. I made this to make a refrence the kid next door, one of my favorite childhood shows.**


	7. Chapter 7 Manna vs the gang

**Ch. 7**

 **I don't own MLP, or the song "Gor Gor," GWAR owns the last one...**

MANNA..MANNA..MANNA

"Guys, I think that we should check on ponyville." I said, walking as fast as I can. Everyone agreed and we began to run back to ponyville. When we were out, I heard a loud thud, and heard music again. Just then, the chanting was fastened. I looked back and saw that the worm-like humanoid known as Manna was standing in the Everfree forest, posing. When Manna saw us, he gave chase.

 **Rider:** _Manna comes and shabito run! Made of worms and devil's cream. Tears that make the heavens scream! Hell is made by every step he brings you. Power and dangerous screams takes hazardous form. Titan thunder-claps come from his taunting form. Manna comes and forces die. SWATING M-16s from the sky. To admit the fear that this kin brings you, fall and greed over gaint kaiju!_

As the Creature and the ponies run from the monster, the monster's voice is echoed.

 **Rider:** _Fear determinates, and shall obliterate! The Lives of your animal brothers and all the PATHATIC OTHERS! Who lost like the lemming vermin-form To appease this hulking form. The black sheep that broke the layers of insect strata. To make the dead human errata._

"WEBSTER, NEED YOUR HELP _NOW!"_

Many of the Princesses gaurds tried to stop the huge monster, but only got tossed around.

 **Rider:** _You could take the winged into the jumping jaws. A lightning strength of swiftfull flaws. This horrid mass shall make us a pause at the power of the gaping maws._

That's when Creature saw Webster and the spider king turned into the suit. But the princesses were grabbed by Manna.

 **Rider:** _Go inside the jaws of this monster. The one whos blood is made of old vermin. Those who cannot crawl. Made of death and the all great dead. And jump into the Gaping maws._

Manna immediatly ate both Luna and Celestia, but choked on Celestia. Just then, an Earthquake happened. Manna turned to a shaking building, and a huge robot came out of it laughing maniacly. Manna looked scarred at first, but regained his confidence after a bit. Rider jumped back a bit, but masked his shock and walked forward.

 **Rider:** _Some blasted pony, or GAINT ABOMINATION! Manna will beat you weapon! Assanine, abominale, pain in the ass!_

Manna then started flexing in an attempt to show off.

 **Rider:** _Manna, CHARGE!_

Manna than dashed at the machine. To which the machine cracked its neck and ran at Manna

 **Rider:** _Manna, Fight!_

Both Manna and the machine collided and started fighting.

 **Rider:** _Manna, KILL! Manna, NNOOOOO!_

Manna was then tossed into a mountain, only to get up and jump in anger.

 **Rider:** _How dare you toss my gaint child? Manna will KILL you Creature!_

Manna pointed at the machined duo on the syllables of the last word.

 **Rider:** _And before you jump into his gizzard, fall and brown nose gaint insectoid._

Manna then dashed up to the duo and roundhouse kicked them.

 **Rider:** _Manna comes, and you will die._

Manna then grabbed the robot and threw him to the ground.

 **Rider:** _Made of disease and old bacteria. And before you admitt the death we bring you, fall and kiss insect WINNER!_

Just then, Manna was being electrocuted.

 **Rider:** _Manna?! What is wrong? What's with the zapping?_

Creature then shoved his fist and arm down Manna's throat to get Celestia and Luna.

 **Rider:** _Noooooo! My son. MY BASTARD SON! This time, we'll retreat!_

Creature then yanked the Princesses out of Manna, and his name was chanted.

 **Rider:** _Manna? M..Manna!_

Just then, Creature let go of the Princesses and started punching Manna. Along with Manna's bruising, Creature's name was chanted.

 **Rider:** _Manna?_

 **Mane 6:** _Creature!_

 **Rider:** _Manna?_

 **Ponyville citizens:** _Creature!_

Just then, Creature uppercutted Manna in the chin and Manna was knocked unconscious.

 **1 minute later...**

After I grabed the monster capture ball, I went to the worm-rider. "Okay Rider, I tried to go easy on you before, but you leave me no choice." I said, grabing him by his wrists and pushing him to Manna. "You don't know _SHIT_ Creature." He said, trying to push me away. I clocked him on the top of his head. "I know pleanty Rider, you need to learn to start learning the guide-lines of what you can and can't do." I replied, cuffing him. "I can't believe that you are putting me away. You killed my son, my worms...What more do you want from me?" He asked with a small sob. "Nothing, I was only doing my job." I replied. "Now, your sentence is a total of fifty-eight years without a sliver of a chance of getting parole. You'd be lucky that I'm being easy on you." I raised the ball and Manna was sucked in, like a pokemon. I opened a portal back to my world and I called for Johnny Roadrunner, a friend of mine. When he got to me, I told him what happened and handed him the ball and Rider. "Okay, I'll tell the guy that everything is done and I'll get these two right where they need to go." He said, grabbing the ball and the Rider. I nodded at him and closed the portal. "Okay, glad that's over." I said, turning around. Everyone gave me a confusing look. "What?" I asked, shrugging. "That pony you were talking to...He didn't look like a pony...is he a human?" Twilight asked. I sighed, knowing that I have a _lot_ to explain. "Listen, ponies, it's hard to explain but...things on Earth is way _waayyyy_ different than things here in Equstria." I said, trying to simplify things. "Webster, I think it's time to show them just how big you really are." "What do you mea-" That's when Webster turned into his normal form; a huge orange spider that hade red eyes. Everyone was going to yell when I shot into the ground. "Listen, if I am to give you guys a full run down on everything that we know on Earth, I need you guys to know who Webster really is." I said, looking at everyone. "No lies, no secrets, no questions goes unansweared."

 **So, rider is done and everything is going to be explained in the next chapter. But who said that the next chapter is going to be the last chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8** Odd experiences

When we got into the town square, I sighed as every pony in ponyville was there. The princesses calmed the ponies down and I started to walk onto the stage. When I got to the podium, I cleared my throat. Every single pony stopped talking amongst themselves and just stared at me. "Now, I bet that all of you are wondering what happened outside of town; right?" I asked, sternly. Some of the ponies nodded and even replied with a "yeah." I fixed M.A.X and cracked my knuckles. "The huge monster you probably saw outside of town was a monster that wasn't from this world, nor am I." I said, placing a hand on my chest. "What do you mean?" One of them asked. "I am not from this world, as some of you would figure out." I replied. "As some of you know, there was a robotic monster that stopped the monster; I was that robotic monster. Now, I would like to say, right here and now, is that I am going to tell you why I'm here and I would like all of you to keep in mind that I am no monster; nor am I evil."

After what seemed like hours, I managed to explain everything I do and how Earth is different from Equstria. I answeared all questions that was asked and told as much as I could that wouldn't exactly turn them crazy. After a while, they started to relax and I noticed that they were no longer intimidated by me and Webster. After a while longer, the ponies decided to go to their normal activities. A blue unicorn raised her hand, a while ago I learned her name was "Trixie." "Yes Trixie?" I asked, motioning to her. "So, your magical powers are extreme?" She asked for a third time. "Yes, for the third time Trixie." I said, groaning. "Just how strong?" Princess Celestia asked. "Enough to defeat a dangerous demi-god and more than enough to beat a god of death." I said. Celestia tried to use magic but I grabbed her horn. My arm was ingulfed in flames and I gave her the "try it and see what happens" look. She canceled her attack and I released her horn. "Now, here's the great and mighty Trixies last question." Trixie said, once again talking in third person. "You said, that you are a ruler of a land, what land is it?" I sighed, placed my hands on the podium and took a huge inhale. After exhaling, I looked at the crowd and I showed my demonic teeth. "I'm the king of the underworld, also known to some as the land of the dead, Hades, and to many as Hell." I said, opening my mouth further. The ponies gasped and was shaken, backing away slowly. "But there is no need to be alarmed. I am a kind king, nothing like my god-father." I lowered my hand in a "calm down" motion. Everyone sighed and Trixie scoffed at this. "I would expect that I would have to protect this town." She said, raising her head. I narrowed my eyes and leaned in. " **Say that again toots!** " I said in my demonic tone. She then tensed up and laughed awkwardly. "N-n-nothing sir." She said, backing away slowly. I straightened up and chuckled. "Thought so." That's when I looked at Pinkie, she also started looking at me. I walked over to her and started whispering to her. "Hey Pinkie, can we talk latter? There is something I want to talk about." Pinkie nodded and smiled. "Hey Dashie, how's the one named 'Gilda?'" I asked, crossing my arms. "Fine, we saw her a few days ago actually." Rainbow Dash said, grounding herself. "There is something I need to tell the princesses and you six ponies later. Something _very_ important." I said, talking loud enough so the ponies on stage would hear. I then when back to the podium and cleared my throat, getting every pony in the crowd's attention. "That concludes this town meeting. Now, if ANY of you have any further questions, you could ask me personally." I then teleported back to the library, leaving a message back at the town square. I laughed at my current situation: being in a world that is basically the location of a little kids show. "Out of any world I'm in, it _would_ be _this_ one." I told myself. _Well it could be worst Hell king. We could be in a place where zalgo has taken over._ Shadow "said" through the shadows. "I know Shadow, but at least it's better than the _last time_ I was working in a place full of animals, remember what happened when I wanted to go on vaction in Washington?" I joked. _YOU STOLE FROM MIDGETS, NUNS AND BANKS!_ Shadow yelled, pointing at me. "It was just boyish pranks." I said, shrugging. I then started to turn into my demonic form, which is a huge shadowy demon-like monster. Since no one was around besides Shadow, I decided to "shed" the human form. But right when I was half out of the human form, the ponies and Webster came in. That was fast as hell.

"Uh-oh" I said, seeing that this is awkward. The ponies were about to attack when Pinkie-pie, Fluttershy, and Webster came to my rescue. "HOLD UP!" Webster yelled, straighting his arms. "Why should we? That _thing_ is coming out of Creature!" Rainbow yelled. "I've seen certain animals shed their skin in order to life Rainbow, maybe this is just Creature." Fluttershy said, flying up. I dropped the human skin and stretched with a groan. "Listen you ponies, I personally thought you guys would be longer." I said, stretching my arms out. "Creature? Is that _you,_ or a _monster?_ " Celestia asked, ready to attack. "Well, people call me a monster, but I'm still Creature." I replied with a smile. Everyone then calmed down, realizing it was me. "Why do you look like that?" Twilight asked. "My question is why Pinkie decided to come to my aid." I replied, walking up to them. That's when Pinkie just smiled at me. "Because the plot demands it, plus I've seen this in a movie once." I only looked at the rest of the ponies and back at her...You know what? I'll just go with it, not even going to question it. "I'll beleive it, not even going to ask." I said, looking at the princesses. I smiled at everyone, not even going to say that the whole thing was sorta embarrassing. That's when a small thud was heard. We all looked outside of the library and saw a greyish-blue pegasus with a yellow mane and tail falling to the ground. I jumped on the wall and used a few of the barks to grip onto and quickly climbed up with great speed. I jumped off of the tree and grabbed the falling pegasus and braced for impact. When I hit the ground, I rolled to sheild the pegasus from the pain. When we stopped, I saw that the pegasus was a girl from the structure. I looked at the flank, and don't to get the wrong idea, and I saw that her cutie mark was a bunch of bubbles. She came to and I saw that her eyes were also yellow, and at the same time crossed..Holy shit, derpy eyes, never expected that. Wait, wasn't there an incident with the whole derpy eyes thing one time?

"Hello sir, are you my daddy?" She asked, looking up at me. "No little one, your father I am not." I replied, looking down at her. I helped her up and dusted her off. "Derpy? Are you okay?" Rainbow dash asked, running up to us. "Yes Rainbow dash, I am...okay." The grey pegasi said, looking at Rainbow. So, _THIS_ is the well-known pony of the internet. _You might want to not think about the whole thing while you are so close to someone._ A female voice echoed out in my mind...Pinkie pie. _How are you doing this Pinkie? I don't like having more voices in my head than there already is._ I thought back, looking at Pinkie. _Are you going to ask me how I'm able to do this?_ She asked mentally. _I don't think I want to know. I wouldn't want to know how or why you do ANYTHING Pinkie. Plus don't forget that I need to talk to you about something privatly._ That's when Pinkie nodded and smiled at me. I hope that talking to her in secret wouldn't come back just bite me in the ass in the future. "I have a message for a man named 'he who fought that big thing' and another for a guy that 'knows the predators and fought the xenomorphs.'" Derpy said, reaching into her bags. She pulled out two envelopes, I think I know who they were meant for. "That'll be me Derpy." I said, reaching for the envelops. That's when Celestia levitated the envelops to her and I gave her a pissed off look. Luna signed for the delevory and Celestia opened the envelops and read the messages. "Dear Mr. robot guy, that form of machinery would be great at the next rave. If you have any time tomorrow night, can you come to the disco ball and help me out? Signed, Vinyl Scratch, A.K.A Djpon-3." That's when I noticed that Derpy was gone, so I gave the Princess my full attention. "Hey, you left before I could ask you anything, can you come to the Sugar cube corner at any time for I ask you something? Lyra Heartstrings." I just stood there, messing around with M.A.X. Everyone was looking at me, wondering what I was about to say next. I looked up and creacked my knuckles. "If you're wondering what I think; I'm totally going to that disco ball place tomorrow night AND go talk to this 'Lyra Heartstrings' pony." That's when Webster mumbled something about crazy schemes.

I walked over to Webster and gave him a smile, which freaked him out. "What?" He asked, backing up. "MUMBLER!" I yelled, pointing at him. Pinkie shook her had and frowned. "For shame Webby, for shame." She said with her eyes closed. I mimiced Pinkie, but with a smile. "For shame indeed Pinkie." Both Pinkie and I chuckled while Twilight and Webster groaned. "You guys are no fun." I said, smiling at them. "Like Ash said, you need to mature." Webster said, pinching the ridge of his nose. I looked at him and sighed. "I don't care what Ash says. He is a jerk." I looked over at Celestia and Luna, who were both about to ask something. I pointed at them and gave them the look that told them to ask whatever questions that they needed to ask. "Creature, why is it that you look like... _that_?" Celestia asked, tilting her head. I looked down and noticed that I was still in my demonic form. "Oh, this...Well, it's a _long_ story really." I replied, looking back up. Pinkie jumped on my head and bounced on it. "TELL US, TELL US! WE LOVE STORIES!" She almost shrieked. I sighed, mostly at her energetic attitude. I sorta like her cherry attitude, it's sorta cute. That's when the fillies sat in a circle, ready to hear a story. Sweetie Belle gave me those puppy-dog eyes...Damn, I'm a HUGE sucker for puppy-dog eyes. I looked around and made sure that there wouldn't be any pony that would eavsdrop on us. I turned back and cleared my throat. "It all began about a few hundred years ago in a place in an alternitave place of Earth, more specificly, in a place called 'Sparta.'" I began. With that, I told the ponies about the old experience I at one point had with a man named "the god slayer," and how I became the ruler of Hell.

 **Sorry if this chapter felt slow and short. I was sorta busy with family things and I couldn't think of this chapter would end out. Review, would you kindly.**


End file.
